


Let Me Love You

by camillaas



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, glee angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillaas/pseuds/camillaas
Summary: Kurt doesn’t understand the way his best friend Blaine is acting. Until he does.A short story going into Blaine’s past.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Everyone! this is much first work, and it’s a OS. I’m gonna post some OS’ on my acc, while also working on something bigger, hopefully a long Klaine fanfic! Enjoy, leave a review if you want! thank you -cam

** 2012 **

 

Kurt was really, really trying with Blaine. But he just seemed so distant, it was hard to understand what was going through his mind. Since he moved to McKinley Kurt has been trying to ask him on a date, but he never succeeded. It wasn’t that Blaine rejected him, he didn’t, he just always seemed in the wrong state of mind to go out with someone. Every time the conversation changed and went on couples, love and marriage, Blaine’s face fell and all the his walls just came back up. 

Until one day, they fell and destroyed, all at the same time.

Blaine thought he was alone in the locker room, as he hit with violence the punching bag, trying to let it all out. Tears were running down his face, he couldn’t take this anymore. Kurt thought he was alone, too, but as soon as he heard the heartbroken sobs he recognized Blaine. He slowly made his way over.

“Blaine?” The dark haired guy turned quickly, his eyes red from crying and the hair a mess. “You shouldn’t be here. You weren’t supposed to see this I-I can’t...I don’t..” Blaine started to breath heavily, not wanting Kurt to see him like this.

“Hey, Hey it’s fine Blaine...” He slowly wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, rubbing his back, not caring about the sweat they were now sharing. “What’s wrong Blaine? You won’t talk to me...you’re my best friend and seeing you hurt..” 

Blaine looked up at him with wide, scared, beautiful eyes and relaxed a little into Kurt’s embrace. “It’s...it’s just everything..everything is a mess right now and-and I feel as if I can’t breath anymore,” he checked on the last couple of words, making Kurt’s heart break a little more.

“Just breath Blained and talk, from the beginning. I’m here for you to listen and take care of you. There’s nothing to fear...”

 

** 2000 **

 

_ “Mommy!! Daddy!! Look!! I chose my birthday’s present! want these!” He threw the magazine on his mom’s lap, the page opened to a pair of red, shining heels. Marie Anderson chuckled. “Oh sweet boy, these are for girls! big girls.”  _

 

_ Blaine stopped his running and frowned, looking at the woman, “But i like them! you told me i could choose whatever i wanted!”  _

 

_ Marie sighed, and closed the magazine. “We’ll see.”  _

 

_ Only then John decided to speak, “No. That would turn him into a fag, people will talk. I won’t risk it,” he got up and just walked away, from his shocked wife and a sad Blaine.  _

 

_ Marie Immediately wrapped Blaine in a tight hug.  _

_ “Don’t worry baby boy, it will be our little secret,” she said wiping his tears away, and winking at him. _

 

_ **2005** _

 

_ Blaine was nervous. Really nervous. He had his love letter ready, he just had to give it to the person he wanted to conquer. He looked around his classroom until he spotted him.  _

 

_ He really liked the boy. James was always kind with him and shared his lunch and snack, making Blaine blush. So he slowly made his way over, gathering all the courage he needed. _

 

_ “James? this is for you,” he talked softly, handing the letter to James, who took it hesitantly. As soon as he finished reading those few words, he started to laugh.  _

 

_ “Blaine! two boys can’t be in love! my daddy told me it’s not okay!”  _

 

_ That was all Blaine needed to break down in tears in the middle of the classroom. If what he felt was wrong, then he’d always be alone?  _

 

_ **2009** _

 

_ Confident smile, confidente voice and posture. That’s what his dad taught him when he was nothing more than a little boy. Those were three things to remember before any battle you had to win in life. And Blaine was ready to win this one, too.  _

 

_ Since he started high school at Westerville’s public school, he noticed things changing in him. Not only physically, but mentally. He became more sure of who he was. He was ready to do this.  _

 

_ “Dad, can i talk to you for a minute?” he said while walking in his dad’s office, after knocking on the door as a gentleman would do.  _

 

_ “Sure son. take a seat, and tell me what is it.” _

 

_ This was it, this was his moment. _

 

_ “Dad, prom is getting closer...and i have someone i wanna bring.” _

 

_ John took a minute to process the news, then smiled brightly, “well son! that’s amazing! and what do you need? cause i’ll be more than happy to pay for your tuxedo.”  _

 

_ Blaine took a very deep breath. “it’s not only that, dad...there’s something else...you see uh..the person I wanna bring..well...it’s s guy.”  _

 

_ This was it. He knew. He knew and he had no idea what was gonna happen. He was ready for the yells, or a slap, but what he found were two warm, welcoming arms ready to keep him safe.  _

 

_ He hesitantly hugged his dad’s back, but it took one little squeeze for him to break down in tears. He was scared, he was scared as hell someone was gonna have something to say about it. The world was full of hate, and he just wanted time peace.  _

 

_ **2009, prom day. 01:48 Am.** _

 

_ Numb. He wasn’t in pain. He just felt Numb. He felt as if he was walking on clouds, but falling from them at the same time. He didn’t know how to name this, so when the doctor asked him he just closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Cause in dreams everything’s better, right? _

 

_ And he did fall asleep. He woke up 3 days later, with a broken arm, three broken ribs, a swallowed lip, a black eye and an unimportant brain damage. Maybe not waking up at all would have been better. Dreams are always better than reality. _

 

_ **2010** _

 

_ Blaine lost the year due to what happened. He had to rest a lot, and wasn’t able to follow the lessons. So he took a permission and just started all over again at a new, safe school. He quickly made friends, and even quicker a name for himself.  _

 

_ At first, He was the ‘bullied guy’, but he soon became ‘Blaine Anderson, Warblers’ lead singer! the only freshman to have that honor.’  _

 

_ He was happy at Dalton. He spent two amazing years in the safe walls of the private school, feeling untouchable. Until it all came crashing back down. _

 

**2012, present day. Locker room. 5:21 pm**

 

Kurt just hugged him tight, as he listened to Blaine’s story. The feeling he always had of keeping him safe and sound was even stronger now. 

 

“And then what happened? what made you click like this? I’ve never...never seen you this angry,” Kurt asked with a soft, sweet voice.

 

“Then I met you and Kurt...Kurt I couldn’t be happier. I found a best friend in you...and I just...I don’t know, I’ve always had this thing for you...but when you started to text that Chandler guy..it broke me.”

 

Kurt listened, trying to make sense of everything. Blaine had a crush on him? is that what he said? He was gonna faint.

 

“And then I saw you two, on a date, at breadstix, even tho you didn’t see me...and god Kurt, you looked so happy...I just thought that maybe I’d never be good enough for you and the story was just gonna repeat itself..”

 

Kurt Just blinked tears away. Silence over them for a couple of moments, until Blaine broke it again. “I couldn’t risk to tell you my feelings and to ruin what we have. And i was so angry, I had so many feelings I couldn’t express that I was going cra-mhp!” 

 

He got interrupted by Kurt’s warm, soft lips pressed on his. He didn’t react at first, too shocked to do anything. But then something clicked, and he responded to the kiss, softly and sweetly, to make Kurt feel all of his love. The kiss was everything Blaine ever dreamed of and even more.

 

He was so in love with Kurt it hurt. But this kiss was all he needed to understand what to do next. 

 

He didn’t have good experiences in the past, but this time, he wouldn’t let fear win. 

 

There were promises whispered, lots of making love to one another and even more sweet kisses. This was something new for Blaine and Kurt. This was the starting of ‘the rest of their lives’, and they still had to find out. 

 

 

camilla

@gleeatwmhs on ig


End file.
